Wake Up Call
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The McCall pack winds down at the house while Mama McCall is running a late shift, but it's not long before someone's having a nightmare. Scira/Stydia/Alisaac oneshot.


**I AM AN EMOTIONAL WRECK.**

**I know you guys are too from that last episode! So here I am, coming up with something as sweet as chocolate. Enjoy c:**

* * *

Kira shivered in her sleep, rolling over on her side and seeking warmth and comfort. Her olive toned skin paled, looking clammy. Slender fingers clenched around the sheets, tightening as whatever plagued her dreams continued to haunt her. The true alpha laying next to her sensed something was wrong and was the first to wake. He shifted from his previous position on his back to on his side, like the kitsune, and blinked so his eyes could come into focus.

She was shaking now, incoherent whimpers escaping her parted lips. He was quick to close in from behind her, placing a cautious but gentle hand on her arm and shook her with not too much force to shake her like a baby and a rattle, but enough to rouse her. "Kira?" Scott whispered. He repeated her name a little louder this time, and only slightly increased the shaking pressure.

Kira woke with a start, her doe eyes widened in fear and her body tensed beneath his touch. Until her eyes settled on his in the darkness. "Scott?"

"Hey, I'm here," he soothed her, and, sighing in relief, she curled into him, burying her face in his chest. Scott wrapped his arms around her snugly, protectively, his hands running up and down her spine at slow paces. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. "Bad dream?" He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her lobe as he went.

She nodded her head against him, inhaling the masculine scent that came off his black wife beater. Her fingers traced small, circular patterns on his chest. She knew that this was real, that she was in the safety of his arms and he was truly there telling her that it was going to be alright.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered softly.

She shook her head stubbornly, and he smiled.

"You might feel better afterwards," he added artfully.

She still made no move. Scott coaxed her chin up so he could look into her eyes, his knuckles marveling the shape of her jawline.

"Please?"

Kira chewed on her bottom lip. He knew very well that she was unable to resist him, especially with that puppy dog look on his face, even if she couldn't entirely see it. And with his face and body so close...

"You wouldn't like it," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because...in the dream..." He heard her heart race. "You were..."

Scott waited.

"You were trying to kill me," she whispered, eyes closed tight as she braced for his reaction.

Nothing came. No burst of outrage, no heavy breathing. No claws. Why was she expecting a violent reaction from him? This was Scott. He would never...

_But...but he was a werewolf...and accidents have happened..._

As if reading her thoughts, Scott coaxed her to look into his eyes again. Gradually, he shifted, rolling on top of her; his arms rested on either side of her head so he wouldn't be using all of his weight, his hands finding her fingers and lacing them together with her own. He dipped his head, his hairline grazing hers as he gazed into her eyes intently.

"I don't want you to be afraid," he murmured.

"I'm not," she breathed, her hands sliding out of his grip so she could cup his face. Her eyes fluttered closed, and so did his, and their bodies moved up simultaneously as they both went for the kiss.

Kissing Scott was an easy distraction. He was soft, masculine, warm, and inviting. He was a master at kissing, knowing when to kiss her softly, passionately, slowly; or ravish her lips like the last supper, with bites, nips, and tugs, leaving her wanting more.

Laying beneath him, with her lips still busy, her small, slender hands explored the wide, broad expanse of his back. She just loved the feel of him beneath her inexperienced fingertips. The true alpha was the only boy, _man_, that she had ever been with like this. He was patient and sweet, and never wanted her to be uncomfortable with anything.

She kicked her legs free, and Scott hitched them around his hips, a hand tangling in her dark tresses. He could sense how he was making her feel, physically; and if they didn't stop now, they wouldn't be able to stop later. But he really didn't have a problem with it at the moment. His entire focus was on Kira, and Kira alone, his five senses kicked into overdrive, drinking her in. Sight, just the mere sight of her laying under him, with her hair splayed out in a beautiful halo, her lips pink and swollen from his kisses; smell, _umf_, her scent was so lovely and mouthwatering; taste, he would rather feast on her mouth instead of the cheesiest pizza; hear, his wolf senses could pick up every breathless pant, every little wanton moan she made; touch, he never missed an inch of skin. Wherever he touched her, he left a warm trail of tingles in his wake, refusing to leave a single speck of soft skin neglected.

Pulling his lips away from hers with a soft smack, he gave her a moment to breathe before he leaned in again, tilting his head. Her hands stopped him, her hands cradling his face; he was about to question her when she giggled quietly, giving him one last peck.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now," she admitted, her face flushed.

He gave her one of his cheeky grins. He looked thoroughly ruffled, his hair sticking up from where she had pulled and tugged.

"Come with me downstairs?" she asked, not wanting to go alone, and he nodded in response.

She was the first to get up, using her knees for leverage, and had to pull a lazy wolf out of bed.

It was quiet in the McCall household, sans the muted sounds of the TV that was still on downstairs. Kira stepped out of Scott's bedroom, casting a look around as Scott paused in step behind her.

Her gaze fell on the guest room down the hall.

"What is it?" Scott whispered in her ear.

"Hold on," said Kira, and she tiptoed across the way to reach the door, the floor feeling like ice under her feet. Scott started after her in protest, but it was too late because she had already slipped inside Isaac's room.

The beta was fast asleep, snoozing with a light snore. He slept on his side, but his body was curved around something much smaller. The smaller thing was a body; a slimmer, feminine body, with medium length light brown curly hair that was disheveled from sleep.

Kira smiled, dropping to the floor in a crawl, coming over to the female's side of the bed.

As if sensing the kitsune, the huntress woke up, her eyes fluttering open.

Kira smiled bashfully. "Hi," she whispered.

Allison returned it sleepily. "Hey."

"Sorry for waking you up," Kira said earnestly, watching the archeress slide out of Isaac's grip, backing up as the brunette got to her feet to stretch. Kira stood to her full height, which wasn't that tall, and mid-stretch Allison had her arms out. The two friends shared an embrace just as Scott opened the door and Isaac groaned.

"Morning already?" Isaac slurred, wiping his eyes.

"Technically," said Scott, and the two girls were the first out the door.

.

Lydia woke up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her, both different shades of brown, but she recognized them immediately. She forgot Stiles left the TV on-yes it was _his_ fault, not hers. It was _not_ her idea to watch Adventure Time.

Speaking of the poor soul, when she heard that he was over the McCall household, she had to be there. And as soon as she was by his side, the amplified sounds she had been hearing had ceased.

So here they were, laying together on the couch, somehow ending up spooning during their sleep. His arms were around her body, still managing to be shy in his sleep, and his head was nooked in the dip of her shoulder.

No wonder Kira and Allison were looking oddly smug.

But it saddened them as well. Scott told them the news. And it broke Lydia's heart more than she would let show. She appreciated his closeness now, because who knows how much time they had left with him?

She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand from underneath the blankets, wondering whether or not she should get up. Reluctantly, she chose the former and began to sit up.

But Stiles' grip only tightened around her, and she shivered at the sudden additional pressure.

"Gimme a sec," Lydia mouthed to the other two before she turned around in Stiles' arms. She had an idea that just might work with him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, letting one slender leg slip between the two of his. Then, her dainty hands slipped under his shirt, her fingers tracing patterns on the small of his back. His skin was warm.

"Stiles," she whispered. "It's time to wake up."

He didn't budge.

"Stiles."

Still nothing.

She thought about slapping him, but then realized that that wouldn't help the nightmare issue. Then she does the unthinkable, pushing her body up so her lips could reach his.

It worked.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open in surprise, groggily staring at her in wonder. Lydia just smiled at him and finally got off the couch, where the others were currently gawking at her.

"Works every time," she told the girls, and the three of them giggled.


End file.
